Perfection or a Tale of Victory
by Akira M
Summary: After Naraku, Kag stuck in feudal era. This time the Youkai Lord is subdued by Kagome, and they both learn the meaning behind a challenge. Read& Review! Disc: I don't own InuYasha...sesskag
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Perfection or A Tale of Victory

Chapter I: The Challenger

Sesshomaru was always a possessive person. Or maybe it would be better to say "a domineering demon"?

Even as a little child, he would dominate his brother and rule the little kingdom of their childhood. He would arrange their games, plays, and competitions; when the youngsters were playing around with their small wooden swords and light paper shields, he would always arrange their games around a scenario he desired the most. He would always, with a forceful tone, command who played a role of a brave samurai lord and who would play a cruel bandit. And, during their childish games, he would politely allow Inuyasha to become a good lord, and he would always take a role of an outlaw—only to beat him and take over his younger brother's imaginary kingdom.

Inuyasha would cry then, and Sesshomaru would smile. Because, regardless of whom he pretended to be, and of whom he fought with, he would always win. The victory was his; it belonged to him, like his name and his body.

And he could almost taste it; it felt like a warm liquid drowning him in waves of satisfaction. And he liked it. He would never let anyone to take the feeling away.

Even as a little child, Sesshomaru knew that if anyone would wish to take this feeling from him, he would fight. Till victory. Till death. And there was nothing childish about it.

This was how he lost his childhood façade. And this was how he became whom he was now. A perfection.

ooOoo

He looked at her with his eyes half--open. Was it her? He wasn't sure. If it was her, she changed—or maybe he was to weak to pay attention to details of her face now. He closed his eyes completely and sniffed the air around her. Yes, the woman in front of him smelled like his brother's young miko.

She was much taller and more mature than he remembered her to be.

He remembered as she used to run after his brother, like a lovesick puppy—following the silly hanoyu everywhere. She used to look at the world through a prism of his half—brother opinions and ambitions. It reminded Sesshomaru of an infant that learns about the world through his parents, and before he learns to see the reality for himself, he just fallows the advice and the teachings of his guardians unquestioningly. Trusting Inuyasha with her life and fortune, she naively rejected her past, her true life in different reality, _her_ future.

Last time he saw her, after the battle with Naraku, she was still a child; A scarred, screaming teenager, with a broken bow and bloody knees, who somehow helped to defeat the evil hanoyu.

He recalled the moment when she saw his half-brother wishing on the sacred jewel to bring his dead mate back to life—the young miko stood in the middle of an empty battlefield and looked at Inuyasha with an empty expression. The emptiness of her eyes expressed something beyond sadness or despair. The eyes of little miko silently screamed _You betrayed me!_ _I loved you and you betrayed everything I ever wanted to live for…_ That night, as he walked through the blood-scattered battlefield, he knew that this was not only personal Naraku's End of the World. After all, Naraku and his army lost just their lives. She bid farewell to her childhood.

It was pitiful to look at, and Sesshomaru, who was never interested in pathetic and humiliating displays of human emotions, smiled sadly and left the battlefield.

Now, she was standing in the front of him, with her head held high, calm and proud. And she looked at him with a cold expression in her eyes.

"If you want me to help you, you must ask me, Sesshomaru." She said looking at his bloody form spread on the ground. She neither lowered herself to his form nor examined his wounds. She just stood there, waiting for his answer.

Even wounded, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in anger. His lips parted in an fuming frown, and a warning growl resonated quietly between them. _Who do you think you are, bitch?_ He thought. As if in answer to his unvoiced question, she gave him a long and deliberate look. With her cold eyes, she slowly swept along his still body, her eyes calculated and cruel. For a moment he felt as if he was a broken toy and she a bored child. _You will be sorry for that, bitch_. She smiled.

"Do not growl on me, yukai. Not when you are helpless on the ground and depended on my mercy." her smile grew wider "If you want my help, you must only but ask, Sesshomaru." She repeated patiently.

She offered him her help, but Sesshomaru knew better. It wasn't a peaceful proposal. It was a challenge she threw in his face. She was stronger now, and she knew it. He knew it. His eyes grew red.

"You submit to me, ningen" he hissed with struggle. Each movement of his lungs caused him to chuckle on his own blood. Without an ease, she approached him and crouched next to him. Slowly, she brought her face next to his, so he could feel her warm breath on his skin.

"O, really? And how do you attempt to do subdue me exactly? Are you going to growl me to death, or maybe spray me with your blood? Because I don't really see what else you could do, since you can't move, demon." He growled again. "Don't struggle. You are smart enough to understand that in condition you are now, you could not possibly fight me. In fact, if I leave you here, you won't be able to defend yourself against anyone. Right now, a rabbit is stronger than you." She gave him another look and observed as his features stiffen at her words.

"If you want me to leave you alone, you will be dead by the end of the night." It was said calmly and with a soft voice; she spoke to him like a mother scolding a stubborn son. He considered the meaning of her words.

"In your situation, you have only two choices." She stood up again and waited for his response.

Sesshomaru looked at her and chew on her proposition. He could die, what unavoidably would happen if he rejected her offer, or he could submit himself to her and live on. He would survive only to admit his weakness to a human.

_To win over death only to loose to a woman_. He didn't like his choice. He closed his eyes again and thought if living was worth it. What was his life motivation anyway? A victory? a satisfaction? In this deal he wouldn't reach any. He thought for a while and announced his decision to the young women.

"I will take your offer, miko." Kagome looked at his face, surprised with his response. His face seemed to be so blank and unreadable for most of the time, but as he announced his will, he seemed to smile. Kagome noticed his face and tensed. _No, you could not call this a smile._ His eyes were half—open, serious and cold, pinned to her face, and only his lips formed into a curved line. It was a silent promise of a wounded predator, a pledge of payback, or maybe just a warning.

"Say that Sesshomaru." The girl's sight hardened.

"Will you help this Sesshomaru, miko?" Is words were calm and quiet, his head slightly bowed.

Without a word, she moved towards him and looked straight into his eyes.

"Yes, Sesshomaru, I will help you. In return, however I require your obedience and acceptance of anything I say. You will not harm me, or any of my friends. Do you accept?" frankly, she highly doubted that The Lord would agree to her terms, but it his submission was the only guarantee of her safety around him. Without it, without his voiced acceptance, he would kill her on a first occasion.

"This Sesshomaru accepts your terms, miko." The afternoon light illuminated his face and his eyes sparkled. Something was wrong with the way he looked at her now. _Danger_. The thought went through her mind as an arrow. _He submitted to me. _But this thought was not calming her down_. Why he would do it? If he wants to hurt me, he cant—he knows that much. So why is he looking at me like that? _ A tension rose between them. _He is weak and injured. He asked for help and therefore he showed you his lower position, it is a youkai law, after all. He cannot hurt you, Kagome._ She thought to cool down. _Just don't panic. _

She broke the eye contact with him and moved to look at his injuries. _I must take him to a safer place_, she thought. With a fast motion, she stood up, and walked towards the forest.

"I have to find some branches to make stretchers for you, I should be back in a moment." She said leaving his side.

Sesshomaru watched her, as she disappeared behind the cover of bushes and trees. He could still smell her. His eyes sapped open and he smiled again.

ooOoo

If there was a single temptation greater than a victory, it was a challenge. She dared to submit him. She challenged his honor_. You think that you won, miko. And I will let you think that for now._ He narrowed his eyes slightly. Even when she was gone now, and he could not see her any longer, he stared at the dark shades of trees behind which she disappeared. _But for the very thought that you can, for the naïve attempt to, for the audacity to submit this Sesshomaru, I will get you. _

_I'll get you for this, bitch._

_A/N: I am waiting for reviews…_


	2. Chapter 2

It was raining, and she walked. Her soundless steps brought her closer home with each second. Around her, the darkness gradually consumed everything. The woods and the trees, the leaves and the nearby river- all nature was preparing for the night. Even the path in front of her was slowly swallowed by shadows. They seemed to move along the road, as if pushed by silent wind. She looked up. The sky above her managed to preserve some reminders of daylight, but even the heavens, as everything else, was slowly loosing its territories to the darkness.

Kagome walked through the deep forest towards her small house. She was very close now, she knew. The smell of fire and cooked meat reached her nose, and she smiled. How long it took her to find a place she could call home, five, ten years?

She found this place two years after the final Naraku battle, two ears after disappearing of the sacred jewel, two years after the passage to her times was closed. And all of that happened in one day. When she thought about that, the last day of Naraku Empire seemed so strange. On that day, the fate of all of them changed. Some of them, like Sango and Kohaku, died from the hands of Naraku's soldiers. Some of them, like Miroku, regained their strength and sense of living. Others, gained an ultimate happiness, like Inuyasha and his dream Kikyo. And some were left with a victorious bloody sword in their hand, but with broken life, like her.

Filled with death, anger, and blood, it should be the most memorable day of her life, and oddly, she couldn't recall almost anything from that day. She remembered only little pieces; she kept in her mind vivid images of her friends' faces, but she could not remember how they fought that day; she recalled the meaning of their lively discussions, but was not able to summon up exact words of any of her fiends. Everything seemed like a distant dream, a cold nightmare taken from somebody else's life. She couldn't remember that day well, but she dreamed about the battle in strangely vivid details. Almost every morning after the battle, she walked up with a silent scream on her mouth. She remembered only chaotic fragments of her nightmares, but the fragments were enough to scream in terror. Chopped to pieces flesh of people she knew, naked raped bodies of her friends, dead eyes of children staring at her…She wanted to scream and to run away from all of this, but she couldn't. Because where she would run?

She haven't any place to hide, she didn't have anyone to protect her or sooth her pain. She even lost the last memories of people she loved…

After that battle, even her memories seemed scattered.

Later, when she realized that her time portal was gone, she was lost. Left by Inuyasha, avoiding Miroku, and grieving Sango, she fought to find herself for long time.

In spite of everything, she survived. She continued her training with Kadae and studied the art of healing.

Slowly, day-by-day, she started to realize that life should be lived not to satisfy everybody around, but to gain self-satisfaction. Her sense of satisfaction and happiness came from helping others, so she studied the secret ways of making medicinal potions and mixtures with more passion. Since then, nobody in the village called her "Kagome the Miko" or "Strange girl Kagome", but "Kagome the Healer".

From that point, "Healer" was her second name.

And she felt that this finally was her place in life; after all, she wasn't a good miko, she didn't even come close to her reincarnation in regards of using miko powers, and she didn't want to. She walked a different path, she was her own person.

She was different now, she knew. The last years transformed her from a small girl into a woman. She looked and felt differently.

She liked to wear male outfit: a simple dark hakama and a loose kimono. She carried her bow, a short sword, and her healing kit with her at all times. She lived by herself in a forest, two hours of walking from the village, and she valued her privacy.

The villagers looked at her strangely. They respected her as they respected Kadae and other mikos, but at the same time, they were afraid of her. They were often coming to her hut for advises and for medicines, and they called her every time someone in the village was ill or injured, but every time when she entered their huts, men looked at her with a cold reserve and women averted their eyes from her. She made them shiver. Even if she lived close by and was a friend to their miko, she was a stranger in their village, a foreigner in their community, a alien in their times.

Looking at the smoke coming from a chimney of her hut, Kagome squeezed a small bundle which she carried, adjusted a bow on her arm, and smiled. She did not need to hurry up. He can wait. He will wait for her, after all he has a little choice.

She knew he would wait for her patiently, that he would be there looking at the fire, and, without a word, remain by her side. _At least for now_.

He was still badly injured, hardly able to speak or breathe. For most of the time, he laid down on her old futon with a blank expression on his face and observed her as she moved around the chamber. Motionless, with only his eyes fixed on her. With each her move, his gaze would shift slightly, and with each their motion, a fire would reflect in his eyes.

She knew why he would observe her like that, but she didn't mind. Only the thought that he focused on her more intensely than before made her uncomfortable. She knew that this would come, but still…

He hated her.

Frankly, it was nothing new for Kagome. _Sesshomaru hating human, a strange thing, indeed…_ She couldn't recall all occasions when he would attempt to kill he or her friends; how many times he would show up, hissing, "Die…" and charged at them. As well as, she probably could not count how many humans he has already murdered in the past. After all, _death_ was written in his name; but if that was the case, the hatred must have been engraved in his soul.

And now, Kagome noticed, his hatred towards her took on a new dimension. No longer was it "You are mere dirt under my feet, you filthy ningen" –kind-of-revulsion. This time, it was much deeper and darker, sharper and more focused. On her.

ooOoo

She walked in, quietly sliding the doors behind her. She realized he had to be waked by now. Trying to catch a glimpse of him, she turned her face towards the fire. He was there. Now, half sitting and half lying, he looked directly at Kagome.

"I brought some more herbs for your wounds, Sesshomaru" the girl said casually, as if talking to him was the easiest and the most natural thing in her life. Her mind raced around the most ridiculous ideas, but she managed to look at him coldly:

"How have you been?" She moved closer, put her little bundle of fresh herbs aside and extended her arms closer to the fire.

He kept his gaze on her, as if trying to read her emotions. He observed. His eyes would record each her gesture, movement of her lips, or small reflexes of light in her eyes. She knew that Sesshomaru studied her; the dammed demon did this every time she was with him.

_What is he thinking of?_ She wondered_. Probably considers the best ways of killing me. _She smiled to herself and than straitened her back and looked down at him. _But, my dear, hurting me is not an option_. _Not as long I am your savior and you are my dog... _She gave him an evil smirk and took one step towards him: "Lie down."

He would smell her, sniff her skin every time she would close enough, and with closed eyes, he would imagine the smell of her blood. _So close_.

Bu he wouldn't answer her. Even in her care and under her guard, he would not lower himself to obey her commands. She smirked.

"Stubborn, I see. Than, I assume, that you are better, youkai."

Their relationship, based on hatred and disgust towards each other, was pretty peculiar. It didn't guarantee anything but anger and fight. It was the strong tides of submission and dominance that kept them in a frail balance; his admission of weakness and helplessness prevented him from attacking her, and on the other side, her acceptance of control over his life allowed her to feel safe.

"How long have I stayed here, woman?" His voice reached her, and she looked surprised.

"Three days."

He thought about it and looked at his half-naked body. A thick layer of bandages covered his chest and arms. A smell of fresh blood was still strong, and the pain he experienced with each move, excruciating.

"I will exchange your bandages now. You need to lie down for me." She crouched near him with white cloths in her hands and a smelly paste she used on his wounds. He looked at her and narrowed his eyes. Her voice was quiet and calm, but commanding. Her features were still and the chin up.

She sat next to him, waiting for him to fallow her order. She kept her eyes on his face, as trainer trying to control a freshly subdued dog. _You got yourself into a staring contest with Sesshomaru, great, Kagome_. She thought trying to keep her calm composure. _Just be like a mirror. Reflect him, this way he will never win with you. _She advised herself, arranging her face into something what reflected his blank and unfriendly grimace. Now, her face looked distant and empty, as if looking at him was a petty but disgusting necessity, a small uncomfortable obstacle in her kingdom of loneliness and perfection. _You will obey me, demon_.

After a time that seemed to be an eternity, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and fallowed her command. Trying to suppress angry growl, he repeated himself for hundredth time: _You asked her for help. This was your decision, now fallow what you chose. _ Looking at his internal conflict, she smiled.

"Easy now, Sesshomaru. You know the rules, be good, youkai." She said quietly, allowing her hand to rest upon his chest and press him down to the floor.

"Be good."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

Chapter 3: Well kept secrets

She looked at him. He lay before her, naked and still. His pale chest, enfolded in the golden light of fire, raised slightly with each breath, his eyes closed. _So beautiful…_She couldn't resist a lustful smile.

After all, the dog demon was a fine exemplar of the youkai species, not mention that the living male perfection was completely naked and freshly subdued. To her… _Hmm…_ Kagome couldn't resist a chuckle. She knew she was very close to cross the ethical border that should be clearly drawn between a healer and a patient.

_Healer and a patient?_ Tilting her head slightly, she narrowed her eyes and looked at him again. If she wanted be honest with herself, she would have to admit their relationship was more like guard-prisoner link, but at the moment, she didn't care.

Frankly, she rarely cared about truthful comprehension of her life. If she were to examine her life choices via prism of logic and rationale, she would have to finally admit that her life was a big mistake; built on layers of artificial happiness and illusory hopes, one giant miscalculation.

And every time she thought about this, she remembered Inuyasha's husky whisper: "You are everything, Kagome, you are my everything…" The voice that she still recalled and that was coming back to her in cold lonely nights-it still had a power of making her warm inside.

Cherishing and reliving memories of man who abandoned her was pathetic and disgraceful in every sense, she knew that too. But sometimes, during cold sleepless nights, her loneliness bite on her sanity and muted her already faded sense of honor.

She liked to remember his hands on her body an his angry kisses that hurt her lips; that memories made her cry, but the feelings that they evoked inside of her made her tremble. And she couldn't resist, she kept on remember. And she dreamt that he really loved her and really cared…

But dreaming under the covers of the night of her lost lover was very different than acting upon suggestions of her insane imagination; crossing the borders of her and Sesshomaru's fragile understanding would be wrong from the perspectives of any twentieth Century ethics, she knew.

But she didn't feel like obliging any ethics now. In this era, the ethics didn't exist; and even if it did, it was somewhere outside of the dark youkai forest and outside the small human village, far beyond her life.

And he was hers, she reasoned. She stood over his sleeping form with her eyes fixed on his face. She felt strong, standing like this, with him under her feet. She was a creature of sovereignty, and he was her needy dog

She found him and brought him back to life. She fed him and cleaned blood and poison from his wounds. She comforted him every time he shook in fever and softly petted his face every time he waked up at night. Weak beyond imagination, falling for the most of his days into depths of unconsciousness, he needed her. Every time he would fall asleep, she would allow herself to loose her cold composure; she would come and comfort him with a soft whisper and gentle strokes of her hands against his skin. My beautiful youkai, she would think, My lovely demon dog.

ooOoo

No one in the village knew that she took care of him, not even Kadae. Villagers probably wouldn't find that news comforting, and the old miko would find it disapproving. Kagome decided that keeping a deadly Inu lord in her home should be kept secret.

Besides, he belonged to her, no one else, and nobody had to know about it.

ooOoo

She felt that she knew his body so well now, as if he was not her patient but her lover by now…

She looked at his face, and moved her eyes to his chest. His skin was smooth and delicate as surface of a white marble. So perfect…she brought her hand to his chest and looked at the wounds inflicted on its surface. The wounds, covering most of his perfect body, were finally healing. With a swift and delicate motion, her hand stroked an edge of one of his wound. Slowly, she followed the swollen edges of the injury, and he hissed. The skin around it was purple and feverish, she pressed it harder with her finger and looked at his face. His jaw tensed, but he kept his eyes closed, as if pretending to sleep. She pushed stronger, allowing a thick blood to appear on the surface of his fair skin. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Why?" he whispered.

She didn't answer. Focused on his face, she lessened the pressure on his chest and smiled.

"This is more than a torture, Sesshomaru." She brought a cloth to the bleeding spot and cleaned it. "As much as I could torment you now, I simply heal you. You still have poison in the wounds, and it slows the your healing." Now, she brought a bloody cloth up for him to see. It was covered with a slimy, venomous blood. "I simply have to squeeze it out of your flesh. I know it hurts, but there is no other way."

He sniffed the air lightly and regarded her coldly. _Bitch, if this is a simple medical practice, why is she enjoying herself so?_

"What are your intentions, woman?"

"Oh, I thought that be now you would figure that out…" She pressed his wound again and cleaned the poisonous liquid from his skin without a word. She thought about the answer for a moment not looking him in the eye.

"While you were the one who needed my help and asked for it, and while I was the one who granted your request, you are under my dominion, Sesshomaru." She didn't remove her hands from his chest, but pressed them harder against his skin.

"I wish you to remember your debt, demon."

She looked at him with her face up, as if expecting him to defy her words. He looked beck at her.

"Are you challenging me? Are you challenging my honor, woman?" hissing, he lifted his head in an angry gesture. "I know what I did, and I know the consequences." He narrowed his eyes. "And as for you, be sure, that this Sesshomaru forgets nothing." With this, he fell down on the futon and closed his eyes.

_This Sesshomaru forgets nothing, bitch_.

A/N: Hey, Hey! How do you like so far (please, review)? Should the story finish with a senseless cliché—style lemon? LOL: )


	4. Chapter 4

Special thanks to my fantastic beta, kinkylittlelady69

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

Chapter 4: As Long as We Understand Each Other

Every once in a while, Kagome went to the village for fresh food. It was her only occasion to meet and talk to people, to be surrounded by human beings, and to feel like one of them…She could observe children who were playing with their peers, women laughing and working together. Even stealing a few glimpses at the men of the village was a pleasure in her empty life…

She usually enjoyed her brisk walk to the neighboring settlement, but not lately. Lately, she didn't like it. She didn't like it at all.

Recently, Kagome felt reluctant about leaving her home. Leaving him.

She knew that_ he_ wouldn't go anywhere, he was still too weak. And even if he wouldn't be, she wouldn't let him. He was hers, and he had to learn his place. And his place was on in her house, by the fire, on her cheap old futon. By her side.

It was a late fall, and the mornings grew colder and darker with each passing day. She usually woke up before dawn and fed the dying fire. She would look at him, a perfect calm expression on his face. And she would come closer, crouching by his side, sniffing him like a wild animal—just to get closer to his spicy masculine scent.

She knew the scent of man; she wasn't so innocent any more. And she knew a scent of a male Inu demon, distinguishing it from any other.

_Inuyasha_…

That morning, slowly approaching his sleeping form, she went further; she touched him. But not in the way she would touch him before, it was not a calming or friendly stroke. She inhaled him deeply, edging closely to his skin; _So close that I could touch him with my lips,_ she was so tempted by the alluring aroma of his body, perfect sculpture of his muscles beneath the alabaster skin; now, even his breath seemed to call her to him…

_Gods, what's wrong with me?.._ She knew the nonsense behind her actions, but couldn't resist.

"Its purely innocent, nothing will happen if I will get a little closer," she whispered softly to herself observing his face. "He cannot see you and cannot feel you, he is asleep, deep unconscious, you see?" She smiled gently as he didn't react to her stroke. Tilting her head, she allowed herself to indulge in touching her beautiful demon.

Forbidden and tempting. Sesshomaru was a pure pleasure…

Her fingers followed the shape of his jaw, reaching down towards his throat and the naked chest. His skin seemed warm under her touch and so incredibly inviting, as if calling her to proceed, to take him all, to remove his bedcovers and feel every inch of his body… _So good…_ with the eyes closed, she imagined how it would feel to have him, to press herself to his body, to rub her naked skin against him…she shivered. _So good…_

It was strange, that feeling that overtook her; it drawn and overpowered her self control, and like a cup of a strong coffee—it sharpened and defined her senses. She became oddly aware of the fast rhythm of her own hart, temperature of her skin, texture of his hear under her fingers… the air around her became thicker and her breath more heavy with each minute she looked at him; her face was burning red. Suddenly, the room seemed to enclose her in its walls, the hot air refused her the oxygen; she was trapped within the heat air.

Swiftly, she jumped away from the motionless youkai and stood up. _Enough, enough now!_ She almost screamed to wake herself up back to the cold, logic-driven self. With a slow move, trying to understand what she just did, she brought her hand to her flushed face and closed her eyes. _Oh, Kami, I am going mad…_ Gradually regaining her composure, Kagome turned away towards the doors and left the small stuffy hut.

She took a deep breath.

The morning was fresh and cold and soother her disturbed senses. The moist and cool air filled her lungs allowing her to relax. She looked at the forest. It was calm and deadly still. Everything was sleeping. Only the first birds adventured beyond the tops of the old trees, flying towards the sunrise, challenging the sun.

The morning fog flew around her feet as she walked into the forest, towards the village_. It was nothing, just nothing. He was there and you touched him, what is wrong about it? You have the right to do what you want with him… besides, I didn't do anything, just touched him_…She rationalized on her way to the village.

Now, the sun rose and the day grew warmer. The small incident at her place seemed to be a distant dream, as if it never happened. _Maybe it was just a dream?_ She smiled. A temporal inanity, everyone is entitled to one once a while, right? Kagome humored herself and looked up to the sky. Now, with the sun higher, the filaments filed with crazed birds that loudly praised the beginning of a new day. The night became a distant past.

ooOoo

_She left_. He heard the soft sound of her steps and her frightened breathing. _She tried to be so quiet_…he smiled and lazily opened his golden eyes.

_So, I found your weakness, onna. _A pleasant feeling gradually went through his body as he considered the implications of Kagome's behavior. _Oh, the possibilities…_a delightful smile spread on his lips. _Soon, you will be my…pet._ The grin on his face melted into an ironic smirk. Feeling stronger than before, he stretched on his matt with content. Looking through the window, he noticed the dark patches of morning birds invading the sky. They raced towards the first lights of the morning, as if daring to brave the sun. _Challenging the sun? Foolish little creatures…_

ooOoo

A/N: So, what do you think?


	5. Chapter 5

OK, because I have been overpowered by the snow blizzard and the crazed weather, I cannot leave my house. Therefore, I sit planted in front my computer since Monday. So… it has been two days and I am going positively mad, and this chapter is the result of my winter lunacy. What more can I say…enjoy, perhaps?

Chapter 5: The Real Tale of Victory

No. She could not stop that. It was taking over her soul, dominating her body. She was sure now, she could not resist this feeling. And if _he_ was the object of her passion, which she was slowly inclining to fulfill, she would _take_ him. It did not mattered that he was not _the one_ she craved for. _But really_, she paused as she entered her hut, was Inuyasha her ultimate dream? Or was he a _key_, a source of her physical cravings, a covert _mean_ to untie her secret _fantasy_… She closed her eyes and focused on thoughts that she always associated with _her_ Inuyasha.

Memories, like a deadly heat wave overtook her and brought her back to her concealed world of passion. The hidden dimension of her sensuality, which she only allowed herself to enter at night in the safety of her house and under the veil of night. And only then, sheltered tightly from the real world, she could admit all the feelings that overflowed her now. She thought of his skin and his hands touching her body, his breath in her ear and his voice purring her name in passion. Their sweated bodies and the steady rhythm of his lovemaking… And the feeling he gave her every time he took her on a cold forest ground….

With each memory, her skin grew feverish becoming wildly raw, she flinched at how her clothes touched her skin leaving a messy trail of unsatisfied feelings and stirring some underlying need within her. The well-known sensation bolted throughout her core, forcing her to shut her eyes even more. She tried to breath steadily, but even this was no longer possible. She was loosing control.

And then, her eyes fluttered open and rested on him. Yes, he belonged to her, her dog and slave. And it did no matter that he was only looking like _him_, he made her feel the same raw and hungry as his brother did. Thus, the only difference between the two was that the first one was not hers, whereas the second was spread under her feet and dependent on her will.

Some might say it was an immoral tainted perversity, or perhaps that it was simply wrong. Kagome perception was different.

_How…convenient_, she thought.

Her heavy lidded eyes rested on his perfect form as she approached him with a feline grace, quietly like carefully. Sitting on her feet next to his still form, she swept her hand along his pale chest and observed his reaction. With surprise, she realized that his eyes were already locked on her face, his expression blank but his gaze burning thorough her, as if knowing her each thought and intention.

He didn't flicker at her ouch, but kept staring at her. She grew bolder and pressed her fingers harder against perfect muscle of his chest, moving her hand towards his well-defined shoulder blades and throat. He did not stop her when she reached his jaw, or when she touched his lips with fascination.

She could feel his quickened pulse under her fingers and smiled, she affected him like he affected her. With a slow deliberate move, she sat back and opened her robes allowing them to fall on the floor silently. She let the light of the fire illuminate her skin with a warm glow, and the corners of her mouth curved delicately as he moved his gaze along the curves of her body. _Yesss_…

She moved closer to him, letting her scent to reach and affect his senses. She lied down next to him, and pressed her body to his allowing his warmness to caress her skin. His golden orbs darkened as she moved seductively circling her arms around his chest, but he didn't move waiting for her command.

Kagome smiled and encouraging him, she kissed his lips lightly. _Don't be afraid, demon, I will not punish you_…Her kisses become more sensual and deeper as he passively followed her silent wishes.

Kagome burned. A fire within her, as hot breath on her flesh, her raw skin screaming for him…

Bending over him, Kagome straddled his hips whispering to his ear, "I want you…I want you to touch me, take me…" she moved slowly, rubbing her skin against his form, "…please…"

Sesshomaru smiled. His fangs glistened in dark light as he caught her lithe form in his arms and flipped her roughly on her back. His smile widened into an ironic grin, _stupid onna…_

Kagome's eyes widened as she realized the weight of her actions and words. She tried to free herself from his arms, but his hold only got stronger, and his claws pierced sharper her already bloodied skin.

She could feel his whole body vibrating with soft growl, which, initiated deep within his chest, resonated throughout his entire body and echoed on the raw surface of her skin. She stared at him in sudden fear, but even as he hurt her, he wore expression of a pride and animalistic content; his golden eyes sparkling with a red light, and his face beaming with satisfaction.

He raised face to look at her eyes, "You had to only but ask…" he murmured as a cruel smile caressed his celestial face, "…ningen."

ooOoo

A/N: Don't you _just__love_ happy endings ... All coments are welcomed.


End file.
